


On the Top of the World (with you)

by maevethell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Olympics, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevethell/pseuds/maevethell
Summary: A rush of happiness invades Kageyama’s body. All the noise is a blur in his ears, he can’t make out any of it. Everything is Hinata. Kageyama’s heart is beating so fast in his chest as he realizes the world is Hinata Shouyou.--This is a very short piece for Hinakage day in Kageyama's pov during the Olympics.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 27
Kudos: 131





	On the Top of the World (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi, hello! ^^
> 
> This is the first time I post something on ao3. After posting this small piece for Hinakage day on twitter, I decided to also post it here!! I'd like to thank all my friends for helping me improve my writing and for encouraging me to share my words, I love you all!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this <3

Kageyama feels the ball brush his fingertips as he makes it fly. He watches the ball leave his touch for the perfect set, a movement he did countless times to bring his team to victory. This entire moment is based on the trust he has in his spiker to make the point, and at the world stage, there’s one person Kageyama trusts the most with victory. Time slows down as Kageyama focuses on Hinata soaring and spiking his set on the opposite side of the net. A view he missed so much after all these years of distance and playing with different teams. A view he wants to see for the rest of his volleyball career.

The whistle blows, Kageyama closes his eyes to ground himself to this new reality. A reality where he finally wins an Olympic match with— His eyes fall on Hinata the moment Kageyama opens them. This is it, they made it. They won their first Olympic match together, as they said they would. A rush of happiness invades Kageyama’s body. All the noise is a blur in his ears, he can’t make out any of it. Everything is Hinata. Kageyama’s heart is beating so fast in his chest as he realizes the world is Hinata Shouyou. No, that’s not quite right, _his_ world is Hinata Shouyou. And it has been for a long, long time. Their worlds revolve around each other, it always has since the time they met. Since the time they made that promise.

Hinata runs to Kageyama and lifts him in his arms, grinning like the world belongs to them. It feels like it does. Kageyama’s lips curl into a smile as he looks at the messy orange hair hugging him. It’s only for a moment until Hinata lets him drop back on solid ground and they are engulfed into a group hug by their teammates to celebrate their victory. Kageyama’s eyes never leave Hinata, the pull is stronger than everything else. Hinata Shouyou. The greatest decoy. His rival. His partner. His Olympic teammate. His someone he waited for all his life.

Hinata is simply _his person_.

It takes some time for Kageyama to realize that they are alone on the court and Hinata is grabbing the front of his uniform. And Hinata’s lips are moving, forming words Kageyama does not hear. Everything is still blurry.

‘‘Kageyama.’’

Kageyama’s not sure if he hears his name, or if he only reads it on Hinata’s lips, because everything is too much. His feelings are hitting him all at once. The victory, the happiness, the blast of emotions, the most honest love he ever felt. There’s so much Kageyama wants to say, but it gets stuck in his throat. He never was good with words, so he tries with actions instead. He tenderly grabs Hinata’s face in his hands, slightly tilts it up and brings their foreheads together. Kageyama swears he feels Hinata’s grip tightens on his shirt. He breathes it all in. On the top of the world together. They’re here. He’s here with Hinata. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.

_Hinata._

Ocean eyes meet golden ones and, softly, Kageyama whispers words only for Hinata to hear.

‘‘I want to keep playing volleyball with you.’’

  
( art commission by [@connorisseurr](https://twitter.com/connorisseurr) )

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> You can find me on twitter [ @maevethell ](https://twitter.com/maevethell) let's be friends! :)


End file.
